Rama Day
by Ramica
Summary: April Fools is Rama's day to play games on the Clan members. What will she unleash this year? Based on a couple of paragraphs from Love Don't come easy


**RAMA DAY**

**Rated T for some swearing and implied situation.**

**Author's Note: I decided to enhance and build onto the few events I wrote into Love Don't Come Easy. So if some of this seems familiar that is probably why. Ramica**

**Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.**

Rama knew it was still very early in the morning, or late at night, but one could not deny that it was after the witching hour, which officially meant that it was April first. She smiled this was her day and while Leo had tried to get her to lay off the festivities of pulling practical jokes on her family, Rama absolutely refused to do so. This day was sacred to her, besides that the girl needed an outlet, a way to let loose have fun and not worry about the fact that there would be certain reprisals.

Rama leapt from the tree branches to land softly on the roof of the barn, she had been coming to this particular barn for some time, preparing for this one night. First she had to watch the routine of the security, see how often they actually went into the barn and checked the horses who were busy sleeping. Then she spent some time trying to befriend one of the horses, opting for one further from the door. In some ways that made it a bit more risky, because she had to get in and out without being caught, however she had noted that any security who looked in never bothered going all the way in to the barn. Perhaps so as not to disturb the horses. Plus at this time of the day the animals were not in use, they were resting up for the next day.

Rama dropped from the roof onto the ground in the shadows, she stopped at the alarm while being wary of the cameras positioned around the area., she'd all ready figured out the code from spying during the day, and quickly pushed in the number, easing the door open and then shutting it almost instantly behind her. She stood inhaling the fragrant scent of sweet hay, horse, leather, oats and manure. She smiled as she walked down the corridor to the horse she had picked for this excursion.

She picked up a halter and lead rope placed outside the stall, and reached in her belt pocket for slices of cut up apple, which she offered to the gelding on a flat palm, the horse lipped up the treat munching it softly then nickered for more. _"Ssssh! Not so loud boy"_ Rama whispered, as she slipped the halter into place and buckled it. She walked the horse down and out of the barn causing some of the other horses to call after them. Rama winced knowing it was something she hadn't foreseen, or prepared for, but she was aware that security shouldn't be around for another hour or more.

Another thing she hadn't foreseen or prepared for was how nervous the horse became when his hooves began echoing and ringing on the concrete sewer pipes that lead to her home. Still he was a steady dependable animal and Rama kept coaxing him along with pets and treats from her belt pouches, assuring him. She lead forward with confidence and that in turn gave the horse the nerve to follow. She managed to sneak him into her home and towards the play ground.

But the hooves sound echoing and ringing followed by King's loud neighing was enough to wake the family and soon had them congregated in the playground.

Leo groaned when his eyes saw the horse, he smacked himself with one hand on the forehead "I know you have threatened for years to steal a carriage horse Ramiela..." He began.

"This isn't a carriage horse Master," Rama interrupted kindly, "It is an NYPD horse. His name is King and he is wonderful to ride, though a little hard on the shell." Rama informed him, "Now that I got him can I keep him?"

Leo's eyes bulged at the words NYPD "You most certainly can not. We don't need all of the police searching for him. Return him **now** then go back to bed. Your games aren't suppose to officially start for a few more hours yet." he reminded her sharply.

"I know Master but to pull this stunt, you have to admit, it would be far harder later in the day, too many people around." Rama pointed out, "Come on King let's get you home before your missed."

Leo sighed, glowering after the young Kunoichi "Have fun with this Rama you are not doing this next year."

"Of course not I did it this year, it is no fun being repetitive" Rama grinned, "Oh and watch for droppings in the living room."

"You are cleaning those up when you get back" Leo declared.

Mike groaned, "I wonder if it is worth going back to bed or preparing for battle" he muttered.

Rama chuckled under her breath, in truth the games were just starting but she had learned that she had to be more inventive and creative over the years, as the family became more aware of what she was capable of doing. Even members of the family who were not ninja trained had learned to be cautious around every day items such as soap, shampoo, towels, washcloths, food and drink. What one did normally did normally did not necessarily mean that it was safe to do that day. In fact most of the family was rather jumpy until mid day when Rama was to end her games, at least until the following year.

Rama managed to return King back home but as she was about to leave the stall, she heard something and ducked down just behind the doors in front of King's front legs, a few horses nickered as a security guard flashed a light down the barn, seeing nothing amiss he turned and shut the door. Rama scowled knowing the guard had reset the alarm and that she had maybe a minute to get out. _'Piece of cake.' _

XXX

Rama headed into the kitchen, to get Leo's tea ready for the morning and blinked in surprise as she saw Karena in the midst of caring for the task as if this was unexpected, "Hi Aunt Karena, want me to take that for you?" She offered innocently.

"No Rama, not today, at least until afternoon. We are all aware what day it is after your prank this morning." Karena rejected, glaring at the sweet endearing smile of her niece, a smile that was deceptive in it's naiveté.

"Really why would I do _anything_ to Master Leonardo's food or drink?" Rama protested.

Karena wagged her finger at her "Just drop **it **Rama."

Rama gave a sorrowful shake of her head "No body trusts me, even though I am chunin. I get no respect." She gave a wicked grin, "Course I guess it is deserved when people know me so **_well_**."

Karena chuckled as she picked up the tray to take to Leo and Rama went ahead of her Aunt to open the door to Leo's office area. She bowed as she entered the room and Leo bowed back.

"Do you mind if I pour, or is that not allowed either?" Rama inquired sweetly.

"I wouldn't trust it Leo" Karena whispered.

"Oh she may pour but I'll be watching her every move, and anything suspicious and _she_ will drink from that cup, or cups as the case may be." Leo declared with a smirk.

"See he is on to me, as long as he watches me it is impossible to sneak anything past him." Rama explained as she began to pour the tea in customary fashion, she made sure that she didn't try to hide anything by turning her body or bending down too far in the process. She served Leo first, then Karena and herself, before sitting down in the chair across from Leo's desk and sipping at the hot liquid in her cup, "Mmmmm, that taste good. I need this after this morning's activities." She sipped some more tea, taking a larger mouthful then sucked in air to cool off her mouth.

Leo raised his cup and took a precautionary sniff and mouthful it smelled the same, tasted the same. Still he was a little concerned, and when Rama turned her head to ask Karena something Leo switched his cup for hers. "At least this morning you will be busy with lessons so some of your shenanigans may be curtailed."

"Don't count on it" Karena muttered.

"Of course, I have to I wasn't expecting my schedule to be eased. What patrol do I have tonight?" She asked, "Steven and I are supposed to be going out, so I want to know."

"You have the two to four shift East side." Leo coughed a little as if clearing his throat and took a long sip of his drink.

"All right plenty of time to get home and have some rest before going to work. Is there any thing else Master?" Rama wondered politely.

Leo opened his mouth "Nooooo" the word came out in a croaking frog like effect.

Rama hooted slapping her hand on her leg, "Careful Master I think you are going croak. You sound like Kermit's relative." She giggled with delight.

"How cooould you?" Leo snapped but the words came out in an odd fashion, that only set his chunin into fits of laughter.

"You know I did this a few years ago on Raph in the alternate world but I made it sound like he'd been sucking on helium. This is almost as good, if not better!"

Leo glared, his eyes narrowing, as he sat up straighter he looked anything, but amused that somehow in spite of all his precautions Rama had gotten the better of him. He didn't say a word only pointed to the door, "Go. Dojo. Now!" he snapped in irritation but the ribbit, croak that issued from his mouth at each word, made it harder for him to give that threatening touch he meant to give the orders. He glared venomously as his student and second in command left the room laughing so hard she was almost in tears, it was hard to say whether she'd comply or not.

Rama wiped tears from her eyes, _Man that was priceless!_ She gloated to herself,_ I knew he was going switch my cup for his.I also knew he wasn't worried about watching what I did when I poured that cup because he'd all ready been served and he wouldn't think I'd sabotage my own drink. If he kept his cup he'd have been fine and I'd have to ditch the tea, or forget about drinking it all together. _Rama paused as she got in the dojo the day was still young and there were still pranks to pull, but she had a feeling the Master would be oddly quiet in morning practice. That thought set her off on another fit of merriment.

XXX

Rama stayed in the dojo until a few minutes before the other adults arrived for practice she slipped off to the bathroom having to go rid herself of a full bladder, as she exited she saw Jennifer wrapped in her robe head into the facilities. Rama arched an eye ridge up. _Hello is this another opportunity that I see before me? I may have to be **just** a little late._

Colby Don and Jen's youngest child thumped on the bathroom door as he heard the taps turn off "Mommmmmmm" Colby insisted, "I can't find my gecko it escaped out of the cage. I think someone might step on it can you help me look?" he pleaded.

Colby's gecko was a leopard gecko, a pet he had received for his most recent birthday.

"Honey, how could it get out of the cage? That type of gecko can't climb walls" Jennifer called from the other side of the door,"Besides there is a lid on the cage."

"Well I didn't but the lid on properly after giving him his crickets last night. And the rocks go up close enough to the heat lamp, that I think he used those and...Mom this is serious I really can't find him." Colby moaned, "He's gone Kronk is gone!" Colby sniffed dejectedly.

"All right I'm coming" Jennifer declared, pulling her robe back on and tying it she gave a last longing look at the bubble bath, _Maybe I can get back before it cools off._ She mused as she left the room. She headed to Colby's room and sure enough the screen lid was off and there was no sign of the lizard in the cage. Jacob, Colby's younger brother was searching under the bed, "Oh look I fond Kronk." he wriggled out from under the bed holding up the lizard with a big smile.

"Sorry Mom, guess I didn't need you after all." Colby apologized.

"That is all right at least my bath water is still warm." Jennifer said, "Now make sure the lid goes on properly." Jennifer insisted as she left the boy's bedroom and headed back to the bath room. She could hear the faint sound of the others practicing in the dojo and knew that her bath ought to be safe. She went in slipped her robe off for the second time, and slipped easily into the still warm, bubble bath. Suddenly as she laid back she heard a strange sound .

"What the?" Jennifer gasped leaping out of the tub, she pawed at the bubbles and saw some strange stuff floating in the water. Her arm itched and she scratched at it, noticing a white scrap of _eggshell?_ Jennifer wondered. **"RAMIELA!"**

She drained the tub and instead of her relaxing bath, had a quick shower before going to confront the wild child, first born of Michaelangelo.

Oddly enough Leo hadn't talked much that practice and Raph touched his arm "You okay Leo?"

Leo nodded "Rama." he croaked.

Raph tried to keep a straight face, but found that a smile twitched at his lips nonetheless, "She got you huh? Man, I thought that was almost impossible. She is off to a good start."

"Yeah this morning I actually brought home a horse but they wouldn't let me keep it" Rama accused huffing slightly in exasperation as she crossed her arms over her plastron.

"Of course not it was a Police horse" Don snapped.

Jennifer came in "Ramiela what was the meaning of..."

Rama blinked and gave her Aunt a questioning look "Ooooooh the eggs?"

"Yes!"

"We'll I heard raw egg is good for your hair so I thought that maybe a dozen or more in the bath water would really help." the girl smirked.

"Kronk escaping was a diversion I take it?" Jennifer fumed.

"Of course. Colby is a very adept actor for his age isn't he?" Rama beamed, as if proud of the fact.

Don could tell by the look on his wife's face she wasn't half as amused by it as his niece was he went over to wrap her in a reassuring hug "In the future when playing your **games **leave our children out of it." He insisted.

Rama glanced at her Uncle, in previous years she might have challenged him on such a simple order instead she merely bowed. "Sure on my word of honour as Ninja, I will comply by that wish in the future." She agreed amiably.

Leo shot her a dirty look "Stay here till breakfast." he ribbited and croaked through the sentence causing most of those gathered to end up laughing at his words.

"Let me guess, I'm confined to the dojo for the day, or at least until lunch." She muttered.

Leo nodded before leaving.

_I can't wait for Uncle Don and Uncle Raph to get their surprise._ Rama smirked she knew after breakfast she had to teach Jacob and Kaida, and Tyler and Jennifer, Colby and Mineko. They were placed according to age to one who was close to them, to be a sparring partner. She giggled, _Don't know why Leo feels confining me to the dojo would keep me out of trouble, especially today of all days._

After breakfast Leo went to meditate, at least that way he didn't have to speak. Jennifer and Don headed for the lab to work on projects and Raph was going head home, when all of a sudden a loud siren pierced the air of the lair, lights flashed and spun around in a blinding fashion. The turtles all raced to see what was going on, fearing something had to of triggered this response, especially as it was coming from Don's lab. Jen was standing with her hands clamped over her ears as Don tried to track down the item when the rest of the family raced around the corner. Don finally found the offending noise and light display maker and smashed the device with his bo staff. Causing quiet that seemed more deafening just by the sheer absence of the raucous noise.

**"RAMA!"** don bellowed.

Rama stood at the back of the turtle clan a large grin on her face "What it is a door alarm? See how well it works.Or it did" She rolled her eyes, "I don't smash _your_ inventions like that Uncle Don. Besides you taught me about that kind of stuff." Rama protested.

Leo turned shooting Rama a look that caused her to halt her protest instantly and the smile to drop from her face, "Uh, dojo now. Flips, polish the floor, clean the weapons. Uh yeah. Gotta go bye." She waved and scrambled for the dojo.

Raph chuckled "This is why I moved out. I don't have to deal with her and her games anymore." He boasted.

"I have a better idea, get Rama to move out" Don grumbled under his breath, the usual passive ninja thinking dark and deadly thoughts concerning the oldest of the turtle children.

Leo nodded eagerly in agreement. "Could we?" he croaked.

Raph laughed leaving the lair and heading for his own home whistling merrily. He entered his home and found a dish being flung his way.

"What the! Hey Sara..." he yelled.

"You can get the hell out of here Raphael, before I run you through with your own weapons. Get out of my house now, you...!" She tossed some papers his way, "I found your secret journal Raph."

"What is going on Sara..." Raph protested as he dodged other missiles and grabbed some of the papers.

"You know what this is about don't you play me Raphael. **Now leave!**" she raged forcing Raph to comply.

Raph shook his head not understanding then it dawned on him **"RAMIELA!"** he roared at the top of his lungs. He was even more sure of that fact as he looked at the paper, it looked like his writing all right discussing about some of the other woman he'd been with on the sly. He returned to the lair very quickly and entered the dojo stalking up on his niece "What the hell did you do? Damn it all you had me kicked out of my house and don't tell me this was a coincidence." He shoved the paper into her face.

Rama smiled "It isn't but it was partly Aunt Sara's plan so I'm not after her today. She said it would be amusing, and I agreed a perfect fools joke on you." The girl guffawed, " I can forge your writing pretty good can't I. But honest it is a joke Uncle" Rama confessed baking away from Raph, "Go home again and Sara will tell you the same and..."

Raph curled his lip. Rama swallowed "All in good fun?" She said in a meek low voice.

"So is pounding on you!" Raph declared.

"Uh you may want to hold off on that Uncle, I have a class to teach" Rama pointed to her students entering the dojo.

"Don't expect **that** to save you" Raph growled as he stalked off.

XXX

It was nearing lunch and Rama headed to the kitchen for a bite to eat and drink she sighed, there might be time for one more joke. She saw her dad busy preparing lunch canned soup. "Hi dad"

"Almost through your day of fun."

"Yeah, it has been a good year, even if I have to avoid a few family members for a while." Rama admitted.

"That is normal" Mike agreed, "When are you going give this up Rama?"

"Never dad. I have to be able to have some fun in my life and there is no such thing as being too old for this" She insisted.

"Going out with Steven again tonight are you?" Mike asked.

"Yeah" Rama smiled secretively, "Maybe we'll do what we did last time. I never thought I'd like it so much" She commented with a dreamy look on her face.

Mike arched an eye ridge "What did you do? Talk?"

"Oh a little" Rama acknowledged, "But it wasn't the talk it was more other things." She hinted.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Like the kissing and the petting and the making out..." Mike concluded.

"And making love." Rama said with a contented sigh, "It felt so good I got him to show me a few things kunoichi really ought to know. He was happy to teach me." Rama blushed and ducked her head, "I think we ended out mating like a pair of bunnies" she replied casually.

"Why the..." Mike growled his features darkening.

"It is true what they say about virginity being like a balloon, but at least, I'm not going die a virgin" Rama tried to comfort her dad.

Mike's hands clenched his weapons "I'm going **killllllll** him. How dare he do that to **my daughter."** Mike ranted, "How could you let him?" he fumed turning off the stove and whirling on her.

"Well I didn't mean to. It just got out of...and it felt so...well I just couldn't tell him to stop" Rama shrugged. She swore she saw a twitch come to her father's eye. Rama ducked her head laughing "And that concludes my games for the day. April fool's dad. I was only joking" Rama chimed as the second hand on the clock lined up with the first on noon.

"You Rama are so going to be beaten out of your shell for even trying to joke about that!" Mike roared.

Rama realizing she best make herself scarce darted for the front door and the sewers beyond. _All in all I'd say that was a good days work. Now the real challenge begins can I live to see my birthday._ She mused to herself.

The End


End file.
